leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-24951773-20170208000121/@comment-31855258-20170428041005
i havent read any replies to this comment but i can still give good info. im not trying to be mean this is just nessecary to my point: people are garbage at this game even up into challenger. i believe qtpie said something like all good players are challenger but not all challenger players are good. also insert NA lcs joke here. anyways that ties in becuase something thats important to know in life is people simply dont do there research before opening there mouths that comes obvious to some but i rarely see it applied. heres the only aurguements ive heard agaisnt morde: "he was nerfed therefore hes trash" no nerfs and buffs dont nessecarly make a champion over or under powered and more often than you might think they just dont do anything. maokai and nautilus mana cost nerfs for example its not gonna do anything for people that know what there doing. ive never seen anyone go any further in depth to it than "he was nerfed therefore hes trash" although i did hear qtpie say that he cant one combo 100 - 0 enemy adc's in laning but thats fine given poke exists and you have a support. "hes desighned to go bot lane and he cant therefore hes trash" well people still do morde adc in masters and his kit still works for duo lane so that just doesnt matter. morde can also go mid top and with the comp jungle. "no cc no mobility = trash" thats a valid aurguement but its not the end of the world the very very very simple solution is: its a team game if a champion lacks something other champs can make up for it. naut and thresh for example with morde or even just something like a lux or bard and you can get alot of work done. also towers dont have cc or mobility if a tower walked up between you and your tower you'ed probly crap urself lol. morde also uses rylais and he can get alot of work done with that. then theres also just pick him vs melee which also works. when to use morde: alot of champions are simply counter picks and dont do well vs all. malphite is a rock solid example you can play him full ap and kill stuff but his kit is still desighned to counter auto attacks. morde actually counter alot of assassins in lane because hes just too beefy with his passive and w to be moved its halarious. theres also the factor of counter ganking with morde or just is the mobile enemy burns mobility to force a fight with you. morde has all his power dumped into damage and tankyness so if a champion with alot of power dumped into mobility or poke like nidalee burns all that to force a fight with you or if they burn it on some one else like your adc it reduces things to a slap fight where morde obviously wins. then theres imobile targets and melee matchups. if your over extended and morde comes up behind you with red buff levels 3-6 your just dead unless you have really strong mobility or an out manevuring plan. morde with red buff level 6 = auto death lol. wtih out red buff it only goes to like 100 - 10 but if your laner follows up or if they already took some damage your good. also take note of your team mates in champ select if they seem untrust worthy just pick something very as little team reliance as possible. items: items are a big deal morde is pretty cut and dry with item he wants rylais and gunblade and then some tanky items. some people usee protobelt and some koreans use ludens which doesnt make any sense but whatever. this may seem obvious but ive seen people run some unthinkable bad things. pants are dragon for example went full tank morde FULL tank not even a rylias and then complained that morde didnt do anything. i think redmercy did something similar but i dont know for sure. anyway for defense morde only really want rylais gunblade spirit visage or dead mans and depending on the situation at times defensive boots. if you build too much defense you will die faster since your not doing your job you wont kill stuff and you will just not perform. morde is one of the strongest snowballers in the game get damage. triforce is a standard 3rd damage item but if you cant get in range often enough nashors and lichbane also work. liandrys or stereks for a 4rth damage item. all boots work for morde in the right situation. good luck have fun if you read this far let me know please